


Olá de novo

by carolss



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Que diabos Barry, existe essa coisa chamada bater na porta do sujeito antes de entrar no quarto dele. Também me encarar enquanto eu to dormindo é um pouco Twilight demais pro meu gosto”





	Olá de novo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



> Pós terceira temporada, e eu visualizei o Nathan perdendo seus poderes de imortalidade mas não o de ver fantasmas no universo dessa fic

Ao despertar Nathan encontrou olhos azuis familiares olhando para ele da beirada da cama. Olhos que ele não via há meses.

“Que diabos Barry, existe essa coisa chamada bater na porta do sujeito antes de entrar no quarto dele. Também me encarar enquanto eu to dormindo é um pouco Twilight demais pro meu gosto”

Simon sorriu e disse :

“Eu temo que bater a porta não seja mais uma possibilidade pra mim”

“Porque não ? Oh...droga...você está-”

“Morto, sim”

“Meu deus você é um imbecil Barry, você voltou pro passado não foi ? Idiota”

“Eu salvei a Alisha, e você”

“E acabou morrendo no processo que grande vitória, e eu não me lembro de ter te pedido pra fazer isso”

“Eu não me arrependo”

“Eu sei Simon, essa é a pior parte”

Simon sorriu.

“Não sorria, eu ainda estou puto com você”

“Você me chamou de Simon, não Barry”

“Não se acostume”

“Okay”

Nathan respirou fundo.

“Então Barry já tem algum plano para o seu pós-vida”

“Não, por enquanto não”

“Você pode ficar aqui, se você quiser”

Morto ou não Simon ainda era o melhor amigo que ele já tivera nesse mundo. Isso Nathan não disse em voz alta, mas ele não precisou, Simon já sabia.

“Eu adoraria ficar” Simon disse. 


End file.
